Leather
by new moongirl
Summary: kakairu Iruka looses a bet and ends up wearing leather pants and fishnet shirt. This spikes the interest in a certain jounin. oneshot!


Iruka looked around he room. Why he gave in so easily he would never know, but he did, and now he would have to enjoy the consequences. He really should have bee more stubborn, but in a way, he knew that he had wanted to do this again. And it would be funny to see ever one's expression to his outfit. He debated whether to wear the standard sandals or his combat boots. He chose the combat boots, making sure that all the buckles were properly in place. He checked his reflection. 'Maybe some eyeliner' he reflected before gliding over to his bathroom and digging it out of his bag. It wasn't too old, he had bought it seven moths ago, but the cap was still on, and it hadn't gotten crusty. With practices motions, the liner was on in 30 seconds. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Thank goodness he didn't have class today.

000000000000

Iruka was never late. EVER. He was always punctual or early, but Tsunade had never seen him late to a job. But here it was 12:00, and the brunette was three hours late. The mission room was abnormally busy, there were a ton of missions, but the ninjas always liked to talk to each other before leaving. Whether it was about the crappy mission they were given or the way their last mission had gone. Though Anko was happier and scarier than usual, prowling in the corner like that. "May I ask what you are doing Anko?" Tsunade finally got up the nerve to ask. The younger woman smirked.

"You'll seen in a few minutes Hokage-sama. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." There was that wolfish smile of hers.

The door opened again to admit a familiar charka. "Umino!" Tsunade stood up, "Your late!" she looked directly at him and froze. She almost had a nosebleed. The rest of the room stopped and stared, following the chunnin sensei as he made his way toward his assigned desk. Anko cracked up laughing.

"I can't believe that you actually did it Iruka-kun! I really thought that you wouldn't want to ruin you perfect image!"

Iruka sent her a death glare that no one knew the passive sensei possessed. "I lost a bet, so sure me. I'm just glad you gave me something I like to do. Be grateful that I have no class today or it wouldn't be half as funny." He sat sown at his desk and motioned for a report for the next ninja in line. The mission room remained quite for the next five minutes, only to be broken when some ninjas proclaimed that they needed to go to the bathroom while holding their noses, or covering some other parts of their anatomy.

Iruka was rather pleased with the reactions he earned.

0000000000000000

Kakashi walked into the mission room. His report was at least three days late. He got in line and wondered why the room was so quite. It was so quite that you could hear a pin drop. He didn't pay attention to anyone until he got to the front of the line. Iruka motioned him over and he handed in his report. It took him a while before he noticed the sensei's attire. Leather pants with a fishnet shirt that ended just above his abs. The combat boots were a nice effect he decided. Silky chestnut hair fell around the man face. "hmmm…" Kakashi inspected to man as his report was checked for errors. He broke the silence that engulfed the room, "Say, Iruka-sensei, how would you like to go out to dinner with me? On a date?"

The said man looked up at him in surprise. He didn't think that anyone would have the courage to ask him out in this attire. He inspected the man in front of him. He was attractive, and there was the little crush he had had on the man for a while. He smiled, "Sure thing Kakashi. Where should we meet?"

Kakashi did his one eyed smile back. "I'll pick you up at your apartment if you'll tell me where it is."

Iruka nodded before writing his address a scrap piece of paper. "Here you go. I'll be ready any time."

Kakashi looked at the paper and recognized the district. "I'll drop by around seven or eight since you offered. Have a good day Iruka-san." He waved and slouched out of the room, ignoring the many death glares and whispered questions passed his way. It wasn't his fault that none of them had the guts to ask the dead sexy man out.

00000000000

Kakashi dropped by around seven thrity. He knocked on the door and Iruka opened it shortly after. He had his hair up again and he had changed his shirt to the standard ninja one. Kakashi didn't really mind, although he was saddened that he wouldn't be able to gaze at that nicely toned chest. "Yo," he greeted his date. "I was thinking of going to that sushi place near the bookstore.

Iruka nodded smiling, glad that Kakashi hadn't demanded him to change back into his fishnet. It indicated that this date had more to do with what he wore, and might include who he was as a person, not just his looks. "Sushi sounds wonderful." He really did like sushi, and it had nothing to so with the fact that his name meant dolphin.

The evening what spent eating the wonderful sushi and small-talk. About Naruto, what the others hobbies were and their work. Kakashi had seemed to enjoy his stories about his students. When he asked about this, Kakashi had shrugged and commented that he hadn't really gone to the academy for a long time and wished he had stayed there for a while longer so that he could have had a childhood of some kind. Iruka smiled kindly at thins and fed the older man some crab with his chopsticks, laughing at the others facial expression at being fed by someone else.

When they arrived back at his apartment, Iruka had earned himself a good night kiss on the lips and another date, set for that Wednesday. He had agreed, happy that he might actually have someone in his life besides Anko.

That Monday, Kakashi showed up at his lunch period and fed him a bento he had made himself. When the kids had entered the room to find their teacher being fed by the "old man", he had started to plan his sexually education course.

Kakashi really liked the chunnin sensei. Not only was he hot, he was smart, funny and most importantly caring. If he dated anyone, they would have to be caring not only for hims but for others as well. Iruka was darn near perfect. For him anyway. Some might think that he was too kind or too bright, but those things along with this other little details thar Kakashi learned about the man just made him like Iruka all the more.

The Second date was followed with a third, then a fourth, and a fifth. It was the longest relationship that either of them had gotten themselves into.

Kakashi always made time for his dolphin, no matter what he had to do. The only thing he had that was more important than Iruka was his life as a ninja and the orders he received form he Hokage. Other than that, Iruka was at the top of his priority list.

Iruka was surprised that his relationship with Kakashi was lasting so long. He had thought at the beginning that the genius would get bored with him and move on to someone else, but he hadn't. He always brought him bento at lunch, so he always made sure that he wore the leather pants when Kakashi came over for dinner or took him out to a restaurant. Iruka knew that it was dangerous. What he was doing, for slowly, he was falling in love with the silver haired jounin, and falling deeply. He wasn't sure if Kakashi loved him that way, but if the man had stayed by his side for six moths, then it must mean that the jounin had _some_ feelings for him.

Kakashi loved the way that Iruka worried over him, and how he ate his food, nibbling at it, how Iruka always fussed over his wounds whenever he got back from a mission, how he always took the utmost care in grading and writing notes on his students assignments. He loved that little things that made Iruka simply Iruka. In the last month of their relationship, Iruka had been constantly worrying about something. Iruka always worried, but this seemed different, and Kakashi had the feeling that it had something to do with him.

Kakashi looked aver this top of the couch at his love as he graded papers with bright red ink. He was biting his lip again, and leaving it red and kissable. Lately, the physical part of their relationship had been progressing, they had almost had sex the other night, but Kakashi had remember that he had promised himself that he would tell the other about his feelings before hand and stopped just as he was about to undo the brunet's pants. Afterwards, Iruka had apologized for getting carried away and lost in the moment. Kakashi had grinned, "You have nothing to be sorry about at all Iru-kun. I don't want you to think I'm only interested in your body."

Now though, with the other man biting his lip so temptingly, he had to tell him. He wanted for the physical part of their relationship to go forward. Lately, the wet-dreams had been far too much for him.

"Iru-kun," Kakashi snaked his arms around the unsuspecting chunnin's waist, "I…love you, will you let me love you?"

Iruka froze at the words that he had been dieing to hear come from those lips. He smiled and set down his pen, resting his head against the chest behind his head. "Only if you let me love you too, 'Kashi." He replied. "It wouldn't be fair if you were only aloud to love."

Kakashi smiled, so like his Ruru. "Of course you can love me. I never stopped you. Stay with me forever?"

He felt his Chunnin nod in his arms, "As long as I am able….gosh, I sound like I'm taking my wedding vows!"

"Cause you are Ruru. I'll even get you a ring if you want. A gold one, with an engraving on the inside: _To my Ruru, love yoru scarcrow_."

Iruka laughed, as he turned around and kissed his love. "Love you Kashi."

Kakashi nodded, "I know."


End file.
